I Told You I Wanna Die
by BaekToYou
Summary: "Bunuh diri tak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" / "Kalau begitu bunuh aku!" / Kris adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang menginginkan kematian. / KrisBaek / EXO /


I Told You I Wanna Die

By BaekToYou

Genre : idek /kebiasaan/

A/N : ff remake juga sih sebenernya, aslinya baekyeol. Cuma , setelah di pikir-pikir chanyeol ga pantes peran ini, mukanya ga waras , idiot, lawak—kenapa muka kayak gitu bisa masuk exo?—/dihajar/ ditambah kecewa banget ga ada moment baekyeol akhir akhir ini -_- heuung

Enjoy..

Ps : sudilah kiranya kalian menghargai apa yang telah saya lakukan /tsaah/ review ya :)

**Disclaimer**

**Inspired by 'Kill Me'**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju pusat kota sambil memperhatikan garis-garis lurus di antara susunan batu-batu trotoar. Kebanyakan retakan yang ada di paving kusam itu hanyalah sambungan palsu yang direkatkan dengan semen sisa membuat jalan. Kris menghisap rokok yang kini tinggal setengah. Menyisakan abu yang terbang bersama angin malam, merasakan tusukan dingin pada leher dan dada bidangnya atau menapaki kakinya pada setiap retakan jalan.

Persisnya dia tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Dari tempat ia berpijak, kepingan dark brownnya memantulkan bayangan sebuah bangunan kuno di ujung jalan. Bangunan yang mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggalkan semenjak keluarganya lenyap atau biasa yang kita sebut—katakanlah Kris kini sebatang kara. Ia ingat betul bagaimana dulu dirinya datang bersama keluarga saat malam misa. Menerima usapan hangat tangan renta penghuni bangunan tersebut.

Mungkin dulu pada tahun 1769 ketika Maria Letizia Ramolino melahirkan napoleon bonaparte, bangunan ini masih terlihat mewah dan megah. Tapi sekarang, baik bangunan maupun penunggunya sama sama sudah tua dan uzur. Dan napoleon pun wafat setelah dirinya dibuang ke Pulau Saint Helena.

_Ddrrt drrrt_

"Hm? _Nenio. Komprenas. Mi komprenas_."

Disesapnya rokok itu sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dan menginjaknya perlahan. Langkahnya ringan, seolah awan kinto milik kakek bercangkang kura-kura ada di telapaknya. Tangan besarnya meraih gagang kacamata yang tergantung di kerahnya lalu membingkaikannya hingga pandangannya menggelap.

Setelah sampai tujuan, diputarnya kenop pintu di ujung lorong dan masuk mengendap-ngendap. Ia memperhatikan pigura kecil dengan sosok lelaki barbar tengah tersenyum lima jari. Tanpa menunggu jarum jam menunjuk angka 12 tepat, Kris menghampiri sosok sama dalam pigura yang kini tengah bergelung dalam selimut.

Kris merogoh saku mantelnya, membawa benda kesayangannya keluar untuk melihat mangsanya. Sebuah _Desert Eagle_. Didekatkannya benda itu dan kakinya tiba-tiba menendang meja nakas hingga menimbulkan suara.

"What the—hei, siap—?" ucapan lelaki itu terputus ketika sentuhan dingin benda ada di pelipisnya. Kris menyeringai. "Taecyeon—hm? Kau tahu apa salahmu?" pemuda itu menggeleng, keringat dingin tak luput mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Vancouver, tanggal 20 februari. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taecyeon membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini tahu bahwa saat itu ia tengah bertemu dengan The raggs, musuh bebuyutan majikannya. "S-siapa kau?" pekiknya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Karna kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Ap—"

DOR!

Dan pistol dengan kaliber 0,5 inci sebagai amunisinya itu sukses menembus kepalanya. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya santai. Pemuda itu sudah tak mungkin selamat, Desert Eagle adalah pistol dengan kaliber peluru yang terbesar bagi senjata sejenisnya.

"Sudah kubereskan. Komprenas."

* * *

Sulit bagi namja bermata sipit tersebut untuk melihat foto itu. Meski sangat menyayangi atau bahkan mencintai sosok dalam foto itu, sebenarnya dia ingin menyelipkannya saja di antara dua buku 1001 rumus kimia dan fisika yang di taruhnya tinggi-tinggi di atas rak dan meninggalkannya disana selamanya. Tapi perasaan bukanlah organ tubuh yang terhubung secara langsung dengan otak.

Negasinya, ia malah terus-terusan menatapnya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

Kris tak sepenuhnya seperti kelelawar karena ia akan terjaga pada dua waktu yang berbeda. Dikemudikannya pelan _alphard_ hitam itu di tengah kemacetan. Bersabar, tak masalah. Ia hanya kebosanan.

Diliriknya sekitar dan pandangannya merasa tertarik pada seseorang yang berjalan tak tentu arah dengan secarik kertas di tangannya. Kebetulan atau tidak, mobilnya melaju perlahan beriringan dengan sosok itu.

Namja dengan mantel kebesaran itu berhenti. Ia berkacak pinggang. Dipukulnya lelaki kantoran yang duduk di halte dengan santai menikmati kopinya daripada membagi secuil tempat dengan kakek tua yang duduk di trotoar yang dingin. "Hei ahjussi, minggir! Beri kakek tua itu tempat duduk!"

Lelaki kantoran itu mendengus sebal. Ia berusaha mengacuhkannya tapi lagi-lagi sebuah sepatu sudah melayang hampir mengenai kepalanya. "Baik! Aku pergi! Jauhkan sepatumu, idiot!"

Sosok itu memutar bola matanya, ia menarik paksa kakek tua yang semula berpura-pura acuh dengan wajah melasnya dan kini terduduk dengan dipaksakan oleh pemuda tadi. "Sama-sama. Tidak perlu sungkan." Ucapnya, padahal kakek tua itu hanya diam. Mungkin takut jika sepatu tadi juga melayang ke kepalanya yang sedikit saja di pukul akan retak.

"Hei, sama-sama!"

Kris, jujur saja melongo melihat kejadian barusan. Entahlah, mungkin jika ia berada di posisi sang kakek, hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah berlari sekuat tenaga—walaupun itu mustahil. Sosok itu terlihat stress.

Ketika jalanan kembali lengang, langsung saja Kris menambah kecepatan dan melaju menuju apartemennya.

Sosok sipit itu masih berjalan tak tentu arah. Mungkin panggilan alam yang menuntunnya masuk ke sebuah mini market dan membeli dua buah roti. Ia keluar setelah sebelumnya berdebat dengan kasir tentang kenapa roti yang tersedia hanya coklat dan keju padahal masih banyak buah yang dapat diolah, contohnya strawberry.

DORR!

"Akh—"

Suasana tiba-tiba menegang, sontak seluruh orang langsung menunduk atau bersembunyi di suatu tempat, meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang berlumuran darah.

"Akh—sa-kit.." rintihnya tertahan. Tiga mobil dengan sirine datang dan polisi langsung mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah atap gedung terdekat. Menunjuk pada seorang pemuda berkupluk hitam dengan senapan serbu H&K G-3 ditangannya. "Sial. Salah sasaran!" umpatnya. Ia kembali megintip pada teleskop sasarannya dan—dor!

Suara kaca pecah salah satu mobil polisi menambah ketegangan suasana. Pemuda berkupluk tadi berlari melewati tepian gedung yang saling menghimpit, semakin cepat dan akhirnya melompatinya. Polisi tak kuasa mengejar, keadaaan ramai dan hanyalah lolongan pistol yang mampu mereka keluarkan.

"Akh—" jeritan tertahan itu menarik perhatian. Dua polisi bername tag Chen dan Minseok mendekat. "Tidak, hanya menyerempet lengan." Ucap minseok lega.

* * *

Minseok menapaki kakinya diantara kaki besi pada dinding lantai rumah sakit. "Agassi,gwaenchanayo?" merasa tak ada balasan, ia menggoyangkan pundak sosok yang terbaring memunggunginya. "Baekhyun-ssi, gwaenchanayo?"

"K-kenapa aku belum mati? Bukankah—tadi aku tertembak?" ucapnya lirih. Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Kau seharusnya bersyukur, peluru tadi hanya menyerempet lenganmu saja." jelasnya. Manik matanya melirik Chen yang kebetulan datang bersama seorang dokter.

"Uisa-nim, anda yakin dia tidak apa-apa? Kurasa—ada yang salah dengannya." Chen mendekat sementara dokter itu memeriksa kembali catatannya. "Benar, Baekhyun-ssi tidak apa-apa selain lengannya yang terluka."

"Tapi—"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkan aku mati! Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk menolongku, 'kan?! Kenapa kalian membawaku ke tempat ini, hah!" pekik baekhyun histeris membuat beberapa pasien yang semula tidur kini terlonjak bangun.

"B-baekhyun-ssi, tenanglah." Chen mencengkeram kedua tangan baekhyun yang mulai berontak. Dokter tadi dengan tenang menyuntikkan obat penenang jenis Diazepam yang memiliki rentang dosis letal yang lebar namun efek penenangnya cukup kuat.

Dan tak lebih dari 2 menit, baekhyun berada di bawah alam sadarnya. Chen dan minseok menatap dokter menuntut penjelasan.

Ia menghela nafas dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Berdasarkan kejadian tadi, mungkin saja pasien mengalami trauma hebat yang memicu kerja otak dan mentalnya. Itu hal yang wajar. Tapi bukan kemungkinan 0 % jika baekhyun-ssi menderita neurosis."

"Neurosis?"

"Benar, minseok-ssi. Neurosis adalah istilah umum yang merujuk pada ketidakseimbangan mental yang menyebabkan stress, tapi tidak seperti psikosis atau kelainan kepribadian, neurosis tidak mempengaruhi pemikiran rasional."

Chen mengangguk, entah dia mengerti atau tidak dengan neurosis. Telinganya tidak asing dengan kata neurosis semenjak ia sudah pernah duduk di kelas 10 sekolah menengah atas. Sesuatu yang biasa disandingkan dengan atom, ion atau massa, mungkin? Pikirnya.

Berbeda dengan chen, xiumin—polisi yang tak pantas di sebut polisi itu—karena wajahnya yang terkesan imut hanya menatap iba sosok yang kini tertidur pulas.

* * *

Sepatu nike hitam bercorak merah itu melangkah dengan pasti. Ia masuk ke sebuah lorong yang penuh dengan orang-orang berjas hitam, sepintas memang mirip FIB atau CIA atau organisasi pemerintahan lainnya. Tapi berkebalikan, tempat ini justru—istilahnya buronan bagi organisasi pemerintah.

"K, tidakkah kau sebaiknya duduk manis di kelas?" sindir salah seorang dengan perawakan tingginya. Kris menaikkan ujung bibirnya ketika inisial namanya disebut. "Kau seperti sniper Royal Army, hyung? Padahal kau juga tidak pantas di kelas Bolt Action." Balas Kris.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Royal Army adalah nama Angkatan Darat Inggris.

Dan tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan cahaya, L - 96 A -1 yang tadi dimainkan oleh sosok itu kini ujungnya sudah ada di leher Kris. Jika ia lepas maka senapan jarak jauh itu bisa dengan mudah menembus atau bahkan menghancurkan tubuh tegapnya.

Anehnya Kris malah tersenyum bodoh, ia melirik bawah menuntun hyung-nya itu ikut merunduk. Didapatinya sebuah belati telah menyentuh kemeja putihnya. "Tembak aku, dan kau akan mati, changmin hyung."

"Cih. Sudah sana, kau dipanggil bos."

Kris melipat belatinya dan berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke sebuah ruangan yang hampir mirip seperti kamar. Dibuka dan terlihatlah sosok gembul dengan kumis tebal duduk di atas kursi panas.

"Kris..Kris..Kris.." gumam sosok itu dengan suara berat. Ia menghisap cerutunya terlebih dahulu. "Untuk anak muda seusiamu, kau memang sadis—dan aku suka itu." Kris hanya diam, menunggu sosok tua itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ah, ini. Habisi orang ini." Ia menjulurkan secarik foto dari tangan dengan kuku penuh kotoran hitam itu ke arah Kris. Seolah kata 'habisi' adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Sosok itu menerawang, membiarkan Kris mengamati figur dalam foto.

"Habisi orang itu dan kau akan kupertemukan dengan keluargamu. Bagaimana?"

**TBC or Delete?**

.

.

.

.

Buat **CussonsBaekby **, nak, sudah ibu buatkan ff krisbaeknya '-')/ maaf kalo mengecewakan ;-; kamu tau sendiri keadaanku gimana ;-; BAEKYEOL~~~ MANA MOMEN BAEKYEOL ~~~~~~

yaudah, buat reader yang lain, makasih udah mau mampir buat baca, rcl ya biar aku tau kalo ada yang nungguin ff ini :) gatau deh, ini gimana nanti. mau lanjut apa delete aja?


End file.
